A Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: CHAPTER 3 OUT? FF gaje abal-abal Chankai, Hunkai, Baeksoo, Krislu, Chenmin couple, menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang tidak baku, tanpa EYD (Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan), OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A Crazy Little Thing Called Love Chap 1**

* * *

SLUUUUUUURRPPP! _Glekk! Brak!_

"Gue masih nggak terima! Padahal tu ya, tadi itu rumus energi kinetik gue itu bener! Tapi masa hasilnya salah sih?!" kata Chen nyolot habis nyeruput ples nelen kuah bakso sama gebrak meja kantin.

Chanyeol cuma lempeng aja nusuk-nusuk baksonya pake garpu, Baekhyun malah suap-suapan bakso sama Dio, Luhan masih neliti gambar ayam jago yang ada di mangkok baksonya.

"Perbandingan hasil gue sama Pak Donghae itu cuma beda tipis bro! Gue ngitung pake kalkulator, Pak Donghae cuma liat di kunci jawaban! Ini tuh nggak adil! Gue sebagai murid ngerasa..."

"Yeol, Yeol, ambilin saos tuh deket lo!" kata Luhan motong omongannya Chen. Chen ngelihat Luhan udah mingkem sambil naburin saos ke baksonya. Chen ngerasa dia bisa ngelanjutin protesnya tadi.

"Gue sebagai murid ngerasa..."

Omongan Chen dipotong lagi sama Luhan.

"Yeol, Yeol, garem, garem!"

Chen mau ambil napas buat ngelanjutin omongannya. Tapi Luhan langsung motong lagi.

"YEOL, YEOL, ITU TUH SAMBEL, SAMBEL!"

"FUAAAAAH, PEDESS! YEOL, KECAPNYA BAWA SINIIIII!"

"YEOL, JERUK NIPIS, JERUK NIPIS!"

"AAAAAAARGH! PANGSIT GUE JATOH! PANGSIT GUE JATOH!"

"YEOOOOOL, TUSUK GIGI SEKALIAAAAN!"

"LUHAAAAAAAAAN! GUE TUBLESIN JUGA TU TUSUK GIGI KE HIDUNG LO!" teriak Chen kesel sampe ngos-ngosan.

"Apaan sih Chen?! Ngagetin gue aja!" kata Luhan lempeng.

"Elo sih! Makan bakso aja ribut amat!"

"Ya elo tuh yang mingkem! Kita tu pada makan, elo malah ceramah tentang fisika. Udah cukup gue denger rumus fisika dari Pak Donghae di kelas. Elo malah nambahin lagi disini. SAKIT KUPING GUE CHEN! SAKIT!" kata Luhan nggak terima. Maklum Luhan benci sama fisika. **AUTHOR JUGA BENCI SAMA FISIKA!** /pake caps lock ples bold semua biar gereget/.

"Luhan, bakso lo muncrat semua nih di muka gue -_-." kata Baekhyun ngenes sambil ngelapin mukanya pake tisu.

"Sori Baek, ini nih gara-gara Chen!"

"Kok gue sih?! Elo kan yang buat polusi di mukanya si Baekhyun!" kata Chen nggak terima disalahin sama Luhan.

"Tapi elo duluan Chen yang bawa-bawa fisika!" bela Luhan.

"Wajar aja dong, kita kan anak OSIS, harus berpikir kritis!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya sama-"

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMM!"

Omongan Luhan langsung kepotong gara-gara kaget pas denger Chanyeol tereak. Chen sama Luhan langsung mingkem, orang-orang sekatin pada mengo ke Chanyeol.

"Ribut banget sih! Gue nggak bisa konsentrasi buat proporsal OSIS nih! Gue pergi aja deh dari sini. Inget ya, habis pulang sekolah rapat OSIS! Awas pada nggak dateng! Gue jadiin rendang lo pada!" Chanyeol mau cabut dari kantin, tapi tiba-tiba...

"Eh Chanyeol, gimana ini _atuh_ baksonya? Bayar dulu." kata mang Udjo si tukang bakso kantin.

"Ih mang Udjo, nggak tau apa saya lagi bete?! Utang dulu deh." kata Chanyeol lempeng.

Chanyeol langsung ngeloyor pergi dari kantin sambil nenteng kertas sama pulpen yang dia bawa ke kantin untuk buat proporsal OSIS.

"Kok kita tiap hari rapat sih?" tanya Dio.

"Elo kek nggak tau aja yo, biasa, biar Chanyeol bisa ngecengin Kai." jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol emang kejem, sebagai ketos alias ketua OSIS dia nyuruh semua anggotanya hampir setiap hari buat rapat, cuma biar bisa ketemu Kai, adek kelasnya yang termasuk salah satu anggota OSIS. Dan Chanyeol itu suka sama Kai.

"Aneh banget, langsung to the point aja napa sih?" kata Dio.

"Iya, langsung tembak Kai aja susah amat!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Halah, lo berdua juga sama-sama suka tapi nggak ada yang berani nyatain cinta duluan. CEMEN LO PADA."

Baekhyun ama Dio jadi salting. Baekhyun langsung natap Chen tajem.

"PITNAH LU CHEN! Inget kata Pak Yesung, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan!" bela Baekhyun.

Btw, Pak Yesung itu guru agama mereka.

Luhan udah mangap pengen bela Chen, tapi keburu diancem Baekhyun yang ngangkat garpu baksonya.

"Lo berani ikut ngomong, gue garuk mulut lo pake garpu!"

Walhasil Luhan pun langsung mingkem.

"Ayo Dio, kita pergi aja dari sini. Banyak orang syirik disini!" kata Baekhyun sambil gandeng tangannya Dio untuk pergi dari kantin.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUU, MUNAPIK LO BEK! MUNAPIK!" tereak Chen kesel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu... Temennya ngutang juga?" tanya mang Udjo ke Chen ama Luhan.

* * *

**_A Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

Chanyeol jalan sendirian di deket aula sekolah, habis dari kantin. Tapi tiba-tiba dia nabrak seseorang.

"EBUSET!" kata Chanyeol sampe jatoh, orang yang dia tabrak juga jatoh.

"Eh, elo nggak pa-pa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa kok." jawab cowok itu sambil ngangkat wajahnya.

UWOOOOOW! Ternyata yang Chanyeol tabrak itu cowok terkece di sekolah yang lebih kece daripada Baim Wong, lebih imut daripada Suri Cruise, dan lebih sexy daripada Siwon SUJU kawaaaan! Iya, itu kecengannya coy! Kim Jongin alias Kai!

"Kai?"

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Chanyeol terpesona, efek cahaya matahari nerpa wajah Kai diiringi backsound lagu CJR.

_Kau bidadari_

_Jatuh dari surga_

_Di hadapanku_

_Eeeeeeeeaaakk~_

Chanyeol langsung bantuin Kai berdiri. Sekalian modus biar bisa grepe-grepein tangannya Kai.

"Ya ampun, maaf ya gue nggak sengaja nabrak elo ampe jatoh. Sumprit deh." kata Chanyeol.

Kai cuma senyum.

"Iya, nggak pa-pa kok hyung." jawab Kai kalem.

"Tapi elo beneran nggak pa-pa Kai? Lo sampe jatoh gitu. Ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Gue anter ke UKS ya? Ato ke rumah sakit? Biar cepet sembuh. Gimana?"

Buseeeeet... Merepet. Chanyeol upay amat!

"Nggak kok hyung. Gue cuma jatoh, bukan kelindes trek." kata Kai.

**JLEB**

Chanyeol jadi gendok pas denger jawabannya Kai.

"Eerrr, ya udah. Betewe, elo mau kemana Kai?" kata Chanyeol, ngalihin topik.

"Gue mau ke perpus hyung. Ngerjain tugas bahasa Inggris."

"Oooh gitu. Bareng yuk? Gue juga mau ngerjain proporsal OSIS."

Kai mikir-mikir, jantungnya Chanyeol udah loncat-loncat gara-gara deg-degan nunggu jawaban Kai.

"Eum..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya udah, ayok hyung."

**_TBC_**

**Hai! Baekkaepsong here! Did any one missed me? (pede). Harusnya saya balik kesini 6 bulan lagi, apalagi sekarang saya lagi sibuk mid semester, tapi saya miris ngelihat ff Chankai yang semakin sedikit aja padahal benih-benih cinta mereka udah bertebaran dimana-mana (duileeeeeh). Jadi saya nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngepost ni ff. Karna saya sudah ngepost ff, jadi saya mau kabur lagi selama 6 bulan. Yang pengen nanya, atau ngekepoin saya, terus saya kepoin balik, boleh ngePM saya. Entah itu tentang saya, atau ff saya yang amburadul, atau kenapa saya sering remedi fisika -eh?- Saya bakal berusaha jawab, selama itu nggak terlalu menyangkut masalah pribadi saya. **

**Oh iya, chotaein816 dulu nanya sama saya ya? Saya ini orang sunda ato bukan, jadi jawabannya... 'kulo duduk wong sundo, kulo wong jowo. Nangeng ngertos sitik boso sundo' (buset jawa medok nih author). Oke jadi itu kalo ditransletin artinya, 'saya bukan orang sunda, saya orang jawa. Tapi ngerti sedikit bahasa sunda'. Rata-rata temen saya sundanese, karna saya koncoan sama mereka jadi saya ketularan sundanesenya deh.**

**Review ya, kalo ff ini mau di lanjut. Soalnya saya nggak yakin bisa ngelanjutin ff absurd ini -_-". Kalo reviewannya banyak saya bakal optimis ngelanjutin, tapi kalo enggak ya nggak pa-pa, ff ini stuck sampe disini aja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Don't forget to review and follow my story**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaiiiiiii! Tunggu akuuuuu beb!" tereak Chanyeol manja sambil ngejar Kai di tengah padang bunga.

"Hihihi, ayo hyung tangkep gue sini, cepetan." kata Kai.

Mereka kejar-kejaran, main tarik-ulur selendang, sama main petak umpet di balik pohon duren.

Chanyeol berasa kayak Shahrukh Khan setelah tiba-tiba muncul backsound kuch-kuch hota hai. Si Kai yang jadi Kajol masih lari-lari ngehindar dari Chanyeol.

"Nah, kena lo!" akhirnya setelah lama ngejar Kai, Chanyeol berhasil nangkap si Kai.

Mereka berdua langsung ngikik. Tapi nggak lama suasana jadi canggung.

"Can I kiss you?" pipi Kai langsung blushing edan pas denger Chanyeol ngomong gitu.

Kai cuma ngangguk pelan. Pas Chanyeol mau ngedeketin wajahnya ke wajah Kai tiba-tiba gempa bumi.

"E-eh. Kenapa nih?!" kata Chanyeol panik.

"Hyung, a-ada tsunami."

"Hah?! Tsunami?"

Chanyeol langsung balik badan, ternyata bener apa yang dibilang sama Kai, udah ada gulungan ombak air setinggi dua puluh meter.

"Hyung, ayo lari! Buruan!"

Kai udah lari duluan ninggalin Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba kakinya keram.

"Anjay! Kenapa nih KAKI GUA NGGAK BISA DIGERAKIN?!"

"AAAAARGH! KAI TOLONGIN GUA, TOLONGIN GU−"

_**BYUUUUURRR**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Weh! Kebo! Cepetan bangun woy!"

Chanyeol kaget waktu ngelihat udah ada Kris berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil megang ember.

Baju Chanyeol basah kuyup, dan beberapa detik kemudian dia nyadar kalo itu tadi cuma mimpi. Mimpi indahnya bareng Kai, yang seketika hancur gara-gara Kris nyiram dia pake air seember.

"Abaaaaaang! Tega banget lu! ASJDKASKJKSDAK! GUE TUH TADI MIMPI INDAH COEG!" tereak Chanyeol frustasi.

"Berisik! Lo pasti mimpiin yang mesum-mesum kan?!" tuduh Kris yang jijik karena inget wajah sange Chanyeol pas tidur.

"PITNAH LU! GUE TUH ANAK SOLEH! NGGAK MUNGKIN GUE MIMPI MES−"

"Kris! Chanyeol! Ayo turun, sarapannya udah siap nih!" tereak mama dari lantai bawah.

"Iya maaaaaah!" jawab Kris.

"Tuh, denger. Buruan gih turun, gue duluan ya. Oh ya, habis sarapan lo musti nemenin gue jalan." Kris langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan tampang watados.

"BODO AMAT!" kata Chanyeol bete.

**_A Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

"Hyuuuung, udahan napa main Pokemon Go-nya! Gue capek nih. Gue kan udah bilang nggak bisa nemenin lo lama-lama." kata Kai sambil manyun.

Cowok pendek bertampang cewek geulis yang dia ajak ngomong cuma manggut-manggut doang.

"Luhan hyung! Lo denger nggak sih?! Gue tuh besok ada ulangan sejarah! Dan gue belum belajar sama sekali karena musti nemenin elo!"

"Etdaaaaah Kai. Berisik banget sih lu, lagian emang masih jaman belajar? Gua aja nggak pernah belajar kalo mau ulangan." jawab cowok itu, yang ternyata Luhan.

Luhan nggak tau kalo Kai selalu menderita tiap kali ulangan, karena tiba-tiba temen sekelasnya pada kena penyakit tuli berjamaah.

"Lagian lo mau ngapain sih hyung ngajak gue ke mall?"

"Gue itu mau jajan crepes."

"Yaelah cuma mau jajan crepes aja lama banget. Kita udah dua jam disini hyung! Dan bukannya nyari crepes, elo malah muter-muter nyari Pokemon. AMPUN GUSTIIIIII." Kai udah face palm. Dia capek banget.

Kemarin habis rapat OSIS, Luhan langsung nyamperin Kai dan minta Kai buat nemenin dia jalan. Sebenernya Kai mau nolak karena dia mau belajar buat ulangan sejarah, tapi karena nggak mau dianggap durhaka sama senpainya, akhirnya Kai mau nemenin Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol sebenernya males banget musti nemenin Kris jalan, karena dia masih sakit hati gara-gara insiden tadi pagi waktu Kris nyiram dia pake air, yang setelah ditelusuri ternyata air itu air bekas cucian beras mamahnya. Dan yang paling nyebelin, Kris bangunin dia pas dia lagi mimpiin Kai. Tapi berkat Kris ngancem Chanyeol bakal nyebarin foto wajahnya yang sange waktu mimpiin Kai tadi ke mama-papa mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol nyerah, dan nurutin Kris nemenin dia jalan.

"Eh Chanyeol, napa lu jalan di belakang gue? Sini jalan di samping gue. Gue berasa kita kayak penguin tau nggak, kalo lo jalan di belakang gue gitu."

"Bomat!"

"Oh, jadi lo mau foto lo tadi gue sebarin ke mama-papa?"

"Eits! Iya, iya gue bakal jalan di samping lo bang."

Chanyeol baru nyemir rambutnya warna merah, rambutnya sengaja dia pakein gel supaya poninya nggak nutupin dahi. Dia pake jaket warna biru doker, kaos oblong warna putih, celana jeans, sama sepatu skate yang warnanya sama kayak warna jaketnya. Sementara Kris pake kaos oblong putih, blazer hitam yang lengannya digulung, celana jeans, sama sepatu boot. Mereka berdua udah kayak top model, dengan tidak berperi-keibuan mereka berdua jalan ngelewatin ibu-ibu yang lagi demo ngerebutin baju diskon.

"OH MY GAAAWWWWDD ADA ALIANDO SAMA REZA RAHARDIAN!" tereak salah satu ibu-ibu.

"GANTENG BANGEEEEET!"

"CIAT, CIAT, CIAT, KRISYEOL COUPLEEEE!" ada Krisyeol shipper ternyata.

"KYAAAAAA JADI MANTU TANTE YUUUK!"

"NIKAH SAMA TANTE YUK DEEEEK!"

"PAH CERAIKAN AKU PAAAH! CERAIKAN AKUUUU!"

Itu tadi suara ibu-ibu yang minta dicerein sama suaminya.

Suasana mall jadi _riweuh_, akhirnya Chanyeol sama Kris mutusin buat lari sebelum muka tampan mereka jadi babak belur gara-gara dicubitin ibu-ibu tadi.

"Kampret parah banget tuh ibu-ibu!" kata Kris sampe ngos-ngosan.

"Ini semua salah elo bang! Nyuruh gue jalan sampingan sama elo." protes Chanyeol.

"Enak aja! Ya salah ibu-ibunya dong yang gagal fokus ngelihat kita!" bela Kris.

"Lagian elo mau ngapain sih disini?"

"Gue mau beliin kado ultah buat Seohyun." jawab Kris.

Oh iya Chanyeol inget Kris punya pacar namanya Seohyun.

"Halaaaaah paling juga elo nanti mutusin dia. Elo kan playboy bang." kata Chanyeol males.

Dia udah tau kebiasaan Kris yang gonta-ganti pacar entah itu gendernya cewek atau cowok. Pokoknya Kris udah punya banyak koleksi mantan.

"Namanya juga nyari yang tepat. Gue tuh emang playboy, tapi kalo udah nikah gue cuma setia sama pasangan gue nanti."

Chanyeol jadi makin pusing denger celotehannya Kris. Kupingnya yang selebar parabola jadi ciut diceramahin sama Kris.

"Gue ke toilet dulu ye. Tunggu disini." kata Kris.

"Ngapain ke toilet?"

"DANGDUTAN! Ya kencing lah dodol!"

"Jangan lama-lama!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aduuuh gue kebelet pipis nih Kai." kata Luhan sambil megangin -ehem- 'burung kolibri-nya'.

"Ya ampun hyuuung. Ya udah deh, buruan cari toilet sana!"

Luhan langsung ngacir cari toilet sebelum dia pipis dicelana.

Sementara itu di toilet Kris lagi sibuk berpose, alias poto-poto alay di depan kaca toilet. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti pas denger suara langkah kaki Naruto -coret- seseorang yang lagi lari kearah toilet.

Dia kaget waktu ngelihat ada cewek masuk ke toilet cowok.

"KYAAAAA DASAR MBAK-MBAK MESUM! INI TOILET COWOK!" tereak Kris.

Si cewek langsung panik.

"Bukan mas! Saya cowok tuleeeen!" kata si mbak yang ngaku cowok itu.

Tapi Kris nggak percaya, dia langsung ngambil gayung dan nggak sengaja mukul kepala si mbak tadi sampe pingsan. Kris speechless, aduh, aduh, gimana nih? Dia langsung panik.

"Aduh, _piye iki_ Gustiiii? _Ciloko_! _Ojo semaput neng kene _mbaaaak!" Kris mulai frustasi dan mendadak jadi medok.

_Trans : "Aduh, gimana nih Gustiiii? Gawat! Jangan pingsan disini mbaaaak!"_

Karena kelamaan nungguin Kris akhirnya Chanyeol nyusul Kris ke toilet. Tapi ternyata dia malah ketemu sang pujaan hati lagi berdiri di depan lorong toilet.

"Kai?"

"Ch-Chanyeol hyung?"

Tiba-tiba langsung muncul cupid yang nembak hatinya Chanyeol pake panah asmara.

"Elo ngapain disini beb? Eh?! Maksud gue Kai?

Cieeee Chanyeol salting, cieeeee.

"Gue lagi nunggu anu hyung, nunggu, nu-nunggu… "

Kai tiba-tiba juga ikut salting, dia baru tau kalo salting bisa nular.

Pas mereka lagi salting-saltingan tiba-tiba ada cowok berwajah bule yang datang nyamperin mereka sambil gotong seseorang yang masih diragukan gendernya apa.

"Yeol! Yeol! Buruan bantuin gue! Cewek ini pingsan nih!"

"LUHAN!" tereak Chanyeol sama Kai barengan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bang, ini temen gue niiih! Kok bisa jadi pingsan sih?"

"Gue kan udah ceritain tadiiiii. Gue kira dia cewek, jadi gue pukul aja pake gayung, gue nggak tau kalo dia bakal pingsan."

Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, sama Kai sekarang lagi ada di klinik deket mall. Syukur aja kata dokternya Luhan nggak kenapa-napa. Dia cuma dapet luka di jidat, jadi harus di obati dan ditempeli kapas.

Nggak lama Luhan pun sadar.

"Dimana nih? A-apa gue udah di dunia Pokemon?" kata Luhan ngelantur.

"Luhan-hyung!" kata Kai sambil nangis.

"Kai? Kenapa elo ada disi−"

Omongan Luhan kepotong waktu ngelihat ada dua orang yang lain.

"Chanyeol? Terus… MAS YANG MUKUL GUE TADI!" tereak Luhan histeris, dia mau kabur supaya nggak kena pukulan gayung untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi langsung dicegah Chanyeol sama Kai.

"Luhaaaan! Udah diem aja napa? Elo baru sadar, jangan banyak gerak! Tadi elo pingsan, jadi kita bawa ke klinik. Tenang aja, ini abang gue, namanya Kris."

Luhan langsung diem. Dia sekarang tau kenapa Chanyeol bisa ada disini.

"Ma-maaf ya, saya kira tadi kamu cewek. Jadi saya pukul kamu pake gayung."

Luhan cuma diem, sebelum akhirnya dia angkat bicara,

"Kris, yang kamu lakukan ke saya itu JA-HAT!"

Ini kenapa si Luhan jadi kayak Cinta di film AADC 2?

Oke, ulang, ulang.

"Iya nggak papa kok kak. Saya emang sering dikira cewek sama orang-orang. Saya juga nggak tau apa sebabnya mereka ngira kalo saya itu cewek." jawab Luhan sambil ketawa miris.

"Mungkin karena kamu terlalu cantik. Ups!" jawab Kris. Dia sendiri nggak tau kenapa rasanya bibirnya bergerak sendiri ngomong gitu. Itu diluar kendalinya man!

Luhan cuma diem aja, dia bingung mau jawab apa. Tapi dia nggak bisa ngendaliin semburat merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di pipinya. Rasanya dia pengen jadi Danbo aja, supaya dia bisa nyembunyiin mukanya pake kardus.

Dan saat itu Kris sadar dia mulai mikirin orang lain selain Seohyun.

**_A Crazy Little Thing Called Love_**

Pagi yang cerah, tapi asap udah ngebul dari dalem dapur rumah keluarga Byun.

"Baeeeek? Kamu ngapain? Umi kira tadi kebakaran."

Si anak yang ditanya cuma cengengesan.

"Ini um Baek lagi masak ubi."

"Tumben, mau diapain ubi sebanyak ini? Emang disekolah kamu ada hajatan?" kata uminya yang keinget dulu Baekhyun pernah disuruh bawa bakwan buat acara ulang tahunnya pak Taeyang, kepala sekolah SMA-nya.

"Ih bukan umiii. Ini _teh_ buat dijadiin bekel."

"Kok banyak banget?"

"Iya mi, perut Baekhyun suka kelaperan habis tugas OSIS. Tapi Baek tetep dapet uang jajan kan mi?"

"Umi kira karena kamu udah bawa bekal kamu nggak minta uang jajan."

Uminya Baekhyun pun langsung ngeluarin dompet. Dan ngasih Baekhyun uang warna merah, bukan uang seratus ribu tapi uang sepuluh ribuan.

"Yah umiiii, masa cuma sepuluh rebu sih?" protes Baekhyun sambil manyun.

"Ih masih untung umi kasih."

"Tapi miii Baekhyun kan naek motor. Entar kalo dijalan motornya mogok gimana? Motornya bocor gimana? Terus kalo bensinnya habis gimana? Terus kalo ternyata uangnya habis karena Baekhyun pake buat beli minum di sekolah gimana? Gimana miiiii? _Kumaha atuuuuuh_?"

Buset deh ini si Baekhyun! Bibirnya hyperactive banget. Uminya cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan terpaksa ngasih uang sepuluh ribu lagi ke Baekhyun.

"Nih, umi kasih lagi."

"Yeeeey! Makasih miii! Baekhyun sayang umiiii."

"Tapi pulangnya beliin royco ya?"

"Yaaah umi -_-."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat.

Semua anak pada ngacir ke kantin. Termasuk Chanyeol, Chen, Luhan, sama Dio. Tapi mereka berempat belum pergi karena Baekhyun yang biasanya paling cepet pergi ke kantin, sekarang malah diem aja.

"Lo kenapa Bek?" kata Luhan bingung.

"Biasanya elo langsung pesen nasi uduknya mpok Markonah." sahut Chen.

"Lo kenapa sih Baek? Jangan bilang lo mau nyari Pokemon pas istirahat?" tebak Chanyeol.

"E-enggak! Gue udah sarapan tadi dirumah. Jadi gue masih kenyang. Kalian aja duluan yang pergi ke kantin."

Jadi sebenernya Baekhyun bawa bekal karena dia pengen nabungin uang jajannya buat beli kado ultahnya si Dio. Padahal masih lama sih, cuma katanya Baekhyun mau ngasih kado ke Dio dari hasil jerih payahnya nabung. Dan bakal nembak Dio di hari dia ultah.

"Baekhyun, lo yakin nggak ikut kita? Kalo elo nggak ikut, mending gue nggak ikut ke kantin juga deh." Dio mau duduk disebelah Baekhyun buat nemenin dia dikelas, tapi langsung dicegat sama Baekhyun.

"Ih Dio nggak usaaaah. Mending lo jajan aja deh, gue emang masih kenyang. Gue nggak papa kok sendirian disini, bener deh, ciyus, nggak bohong, sumprit, suwer."

"Ya udah deh. Kita tinggal bentar ya Baek? Entar kalo udah makan kita bakal cepet-cepet balik kok." kata Dio sambil megang pundaknya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nggak kuaaaaat, dia sudah pengen jadiin Dio pacar, terus dibawa ke abi sama uminya, terus ngelamar Dio, terus nikahin Dio, baca ijab kobul, terus− terus−

"Iya hehehe." kata Baekhyun sambil senyum sarkastik.

Chanyeol, Chen, Luhan, sama Dio pun akhirnya pergi. Dan disaat Baekhyun rasa suasananya udah aman, dia langsung ngeluarin bekalnya.

Pas Baekhyun mau makan bekalnya, tiba-tiba datang cowok berwajah kotak amal.

"Cieeeee Baekhyun bawa bekeeel!" oh ternyata Chen yang datang ke kelas.

"Nga-ngapain lo datang lagi ke kelas?"

"Dompet gue ketinggalan. Eh nggak taunya gue nemu elo bawa bekel, bener-bener penyelamat kanker lo Baek."

Nggak lama Chanyeol datang juga ke kelas.

"Weh Chen! Lama banget sih? Katanya mau ngambil dompet!"

"Yeol, Yeol, coba sini deh. Lihat nih temen lo yang satu nih, bawa bolu nggak bagi-bagiiiii."

Anjay si Chen, muka kotak! Tukang kompor! Rasanya Baekhyun mau luluran aja pake air sungai Ciliwung. Gini dah kalo bawa bekal ke sekolah, pada nggak tau diri. Makanya Baekhyun males bawa bekal ke sekolah.

"Kok lo gitu sih Baek?! Nggak bagi-bagi ke kita?" kata Chanyeol sewot sambil nyamperin Baekhyun sama Chen .

"Chen! Mata lo kutilan ya? Baekhyun tuh bawa ubi, pe'aaaak! Bukan bawa bolu!" kata Chanyeol sambil noyor kepalanya Chen.

"Gue kira tadi bolu gulung Yeol." jawab Chen watados.

Penderitaan Baekhyun semakin bertambah pas tiba-tiba Luhan masuk ke kelas.

"Heh barudak! Jadi makan nggak sih? Lama banget!"

Luhan pun langsung nyamperin tempat duduknya Baek.

"Loh, bekel siapa nih?"

"Bekelnya Baekhyun, dia mau mamam tapi nggak bagi-bagi ke kita." jawab Chen.

"Kok lo gitu sih Baek? Jadi gara-gara ini elo nggak mau ke kantin? Gue minta atu aja boleh kan?"

Baekhyun belum sempet protes ke Luhan karena udah nyomot satu ubinya, tiba-tiba Dio datang ke kelas.

"Ada apaan nih? Kok kalian nggak jadi ke kantin?"

"Ini Dio, si Baek bawa bekel, tapi nggak bagi hmpp−" Baekhyun udah kesel denger celotehan Chen, akhirnya dia bekep Chen pake ubi supaya mulutnya nggak bocor terus.

"Baekhyun bawa bekel toh? Pantesan nggak mau ke kantin. Gue pengen nyobain satu dong." kata Dio.

Baekhyun bingung mo seneng ato sedih, dia sedih karena Dio malah ikutan pengen ngehabisin bekelnya, tapi Baekhyun juga seneng barusan Dio mintain bekelnya pake puppy eyes, bikin jantungnya lomba marathon gara-gara ngelihat keunyuan Dio.

"I-iya deh, buat Dio mah gue rela ngebagi apapun."

"Serbuuuuuu!" tereak Luhan.

"E-eh! Gue kan nggak bilang kalian juga boleh ikut mak− ASJDKASKJKSDAK." Baekhyun berasa hampir penyet gara-gara Luhan, Chen, sama Chanyeol terlalu anarkis ngerebutin bekelnya.

Si Chen yang paling rakus, dia ngambil lima ubi dari Baekhyun, katanya dia mau jadiin oleh-oleh buat emak, bapak, adek, sama neneknya di rumah. Buset dah! Si Luhan ama Chanyeol sama-sama ngambil tiga biji. Si Dio cuma ngambil satu doang. Sementara Baekhyun yang paling nelangsa karena nggak dapet apa-apa selain kotak bekelnya yang kosong.

"Baek, elo belum makan ya? Nih gue balikin aja ubinya." kata Dio tiba-tiba, sambil nyodorin ubi ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terharu ngelihat perhatian Dio.

"Enggak usah Dio. Gue masih banyak persediaan ubi kok dirumah. Elo aja yang makan. Lagian elo tadi bilang pengen nyobain kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi ini kan punya lo. Tapi elo malah nggak makan."

"Enggak, beneran Dio buat lo aja."

"Enggak Baek, buat lo aja."

"Elo aja."

"Elo."

"Elo."

"Enggak elo aja."

"Elo."

"Elo."

"Wooii! Ribut banget sih! Cuma gara-gara ubi aja ributnya udah kayak jadi panitia 17 Agustusan! Sini, biar buat gue aja kalo kalian nggak mau." Luhan udah pengen nyomot ubi dari tangan Dio. Tapi tangannya langsung ditampar sama Dio.

"Enak aja lo Han, udah dapet banyak juga!" kata Dio kesel.

"Habisnya gue enek ngelihat kalian rebutan ubi."

Dio langsung fokus lagi ke Baekhyun.

"Gini aja, biar adil, mendingan kita paruhan. Jadi sama-sama makan." kata Dio sambil motong ubi tadi jadi dua bagian.

Dio sama Baekhyun kompak makan ubi barengan sambil senyam-senyum salting, sampe melupakan tiga onggok manusia yang jijay ngelihatin mereka.

"Manisnya ubi emang kalah manis sama senyuman elo Dio." batin Baekhyun.

Dan mulai detik itu Baekhyun janji bakal ngelamar Dio jadi istrinya dimasa depan.

"BARUDAAAK!" tiba-tiba si Baro datang ke kelas.

Si Chen sampe keselek gara-gara kaget Baro tiba-tiba muncul.

"Wuancok lo Baro! Gue sampe keselek nih! Napa sih tereak-tereak?" demo Chen.

"Ada anak baru dari Swedia, namanya Sehun!"

"HAAAHH?!"

**TBC**

Reader : Sehun udah mulai masuk di chap depan ya thor?

Me : Awokwokwokwok, menurut kalian?

Reader : Ih author mah pelit medit. Terus kenapa ini malah banyak scenenya Baeksoo sama Krislu?

Me : Karena ngalir aja gitu, terus saya mau ngenalin para couple yang main disini. Mungkin chap depan porsinya untuk couple yang lain.


	3. guess what

**Haloooooo, saya minta maaf sebelumnya mungkin kalian ngira ini chapter 3 dari A Crazy Little Thing Called Love, tapi sebenernya ini cuma berisi tentang pesan saya. Jadi sebenernya saya berniat untuk menghapus semua cerita saya dan tentu tidak melanjutkan lagi menulis ff berchapter yang nunggak. Tapi saya tidak akan menghapus account ffn saya. Kalo ditanya kenapa sih thor kok malah dihapusin semua ceritanya? Soalnya saya udah nggak ada feeling untuk menulis ff dan ada satu hal lain yang bener-bener mengganggu saya sebagai author, tapi saya nggak bisa sebutin 'hal lain' apa yang saya maksud. Saya sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah mensupport saya dari awal saya terjun di ffn sampai sekarang. Saya bener-bener terharu ada yang nunggu apdetan A Crazy Little Thing Called Love walaupun ini ff saya anggurin selama kurang lebih hampir dua tahun. Karena kalian pada antusias dengan joke recehan saya, jadi saya putuskan untuk ff yang satu ini tidak akan saya hapus (tapi nggak tau kalo kedepannya). **

**Karena bisa saja pas saya udah ada feeling menulis ff lagi saya akan meneruskan ff ini. Makasih banyak yang udah baca semua ff saya, atau beberapa ff saya, dan makasih juga yang udah memfavorit serta memfollow ff saya. Dan makasih banyak juga untuk yang mau nyempetin mereview ff saya. Jujur waktu baca review dari kalian itu adalah moment yang heartwarming banget untuk saya. Kalian bisa pm saya kalo kalian mau nanya sesuatu atau mau curcol doang karena saya masih aktifkan account saya. Yo wes lah gitu aja. Makasih banyak pokoknya untuk kalian semua dan maaf banget saya mengambil keputusan ini secara sepihak. Sayonara~**

* * *

**Balasan review A Crazy Little Thing Called Love Chapter 2**

**cute**

Haha maaf ya kalo chankai malah seuprit. Soalnya kalo sudah berhubungan sama Chankai saya suka bingung mau bikin adegan romantis mereka kayak gimana. Thanks ya udah ngereview :)

**mega maryana**

Wkwkwk doain ya semoga saya ada mood untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Makasih udah ngereview :)

**Tofu Enak**

Wkwkwk ngeri amat bacanya jam setengah 2 malem. Sip sip cucok nih saya juga suka ngalong sampe jam 4 pagi sambil makan indomie. Iya semoga chap 3 beneran muncul ya. Makasih udah ngereview XD

**ohkim9488**

Entar kalo Sehun dari turki judulnya ganti jadi 'cinta di musim cherry' :(. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)

**jjong86**

Iya tu apalagi ada si duo kampret Luhan sama Chen. Iya Sehun my hubby nanti muncul di chap 3, tapi chap 3 nya nggak tau kapan munculnya :'D. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)

**yuviika**

Wkwkwk sebenernya itu based on true story, dulu temen sebangku saya bawa bekel ubi tapi langsung dibajak sama anak-anak sekelesan. Iya tuh apalagi bunga-bunga cinta mulai bermekaran diantara Baeksoo. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)

**steffifebri**

Saya aja waktu bikin adegan Chanyeol mimpiin Kai rasanya jijik jijik anyep wkwk. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)

**geash**

Itu ada di scene pertama si Chankai, tapi emang sedikit sih moment mereka di chap 2. Iya nanti Sehun masuk ya di chap 3, semoga release. Makasih udah ngereview :)

**OhSehunKimJongIn**

Itulah kenapa saya lebih suka bajak bekel daripada bawa bekel wkwkwk. No no no maaf tapi ini chankai, tapi nanti ada hunkai moment di chap 3. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)

**nabyun**

Aduuuh padahal ff ini garing, joke nya juga recehan :') Kok makasih? Saya yang harusnya berterimakasih, makasih ya udah ngereview ff absurd begini :)

**firstkai94**

Iya semua karakter di ff ini bener-bener OOC. Asek asek Sehun muncul di chap 3, yang entah bakal keluar kapan :'). Makasih udah ngereview :)

**SheravinaRose**

Duuuh maaf ya ffnya saya anggurin selama 2 tahun, jujur saya suka banget baca review kamu :'). Soalnya semua couple disini otp saya, jadi maaf keun kalo Kris saya pasangin sama Lulu. Hatur nuhun semangatnya. Makasih ya udah ngereview :)


End file.
